Unwanted
by EGRiddle
Summary: A day out of an unwanted imprints life. Jacob/OC Jacob/Bella, One shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: Hi guys. I just wanted to say that constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be made fun of. A fair warning, English isn't my native language and I am beta less so point out my mistakes, please.

* * *

_Then you lean and kiss her on the head,_

_And I never felt so alive and so dead._

_-Hurricane drunk by Florence + The Machine_

I look over to the backyard and I can see you sitting there with a peaceful expression on your face, with her leaning on your shoulder. I feel like screaming. You look down into her eyes and I can see the love in your expression. You never look at me like that anymore.

And why don't you? After all a couple months ago you were just as happy with me. We kissed, we laughed. We had fun and I was yours. Entirely. Unlike her. After all, at the end of the day she belongs to the leech. Though perhaps it should, but it doesn't bring me any consolation to know that in the morning you will hurt as bad as I do now. Because in a couple hours her boyfriend will come pick her up and you will sneer and growl after them, but soon enough you will remember that _he_ is her boyfriend, not you.

And when the realization settles in, you will come into Emily's house and look for me and touch my hand just so it will lessen your pain. And in that moment I will feel joyful. Because, while she hurts you, I make it all better. In those precious seconds _I am the one you need_. But then you will look up and finally see that it's me. And disappointment will fill your eyes, because while you imprinted on _me_, you wish it was her. And then, I will pull my hands away and just turn my back to you. It's unbearable, you know. To know that compared to her I will never be enough.

It hasn't always been this way. You remember right? When we first met, you were devastated and then you looked into my eyes and everything was fine, you said. Was it truly fine? Or were you just hoping it would be? We enjoyed each other for a couple weeks and I fell in love with you on the first second. You said you loved me too, you know. I believed you. And I fell for you. But when I did you weren't there to catch me. I crashed and broke every bone in my body. And I cried. But you didn't even notice- because Anna, guess what? she is back- and it broke me even more.

I can't look anymore, so I go inside to help Em with the dishes. When I enter the kitchen, Emily gives me a small smile and silently hands me the towel. " It will be alright," she says. " Of course, it will," I grin back.

She hates it when I do that. Hide my feelings from her. But this time she lets it slide, thankfully. Or perhaps she can't tell the difference anymore.

An hour passes by. I hear the front door slam loudly. And then you come into the kitchen, where Kim and I are chatting about school and homework, and you wrap your arms around me and inhale my scent. You run your fingers through my blond hair and I know that she just left and you are incredibly upset. You spin me around suddenly and look into my eyes- _so brown but not hers-_ and you kiss me fully. I kiss you back because I can't not do that. You pull back just as abruptly. "Why can't you just be her?" you shout. I don't know what to say so I don't say anything, just make eye contact and let you know that it hurts. You turn around and storm out the door, and I can see you shifting halfway to the forest, ripping your clothes to shreds from the kitchen window.

I take a deep breath and look up to see the pack looking at me with worried expressions. "It's okay, guys." I mumble quietly. "Want me to take you home?" asks Paul. I nod gratefully and tell everyone goodbye. I get into the truck and Paul starts the car.

"You shouldn't let him get away so easily every time, Annie," says Paul. I notice his knuckles turning white around the wheel. "I'm not" I answer unconvincingly. He starts shaking slightly and looks at you from the corner of his eye. I touch his arm in an attempt to calm him down and it somehow works. "I'm just worried about you," he says and I try not to cringe. How come violent Paul is worried, when you can't even begin to care?

"Well, you don't need to. I am invincible," I joke with a wide smile but he shots me a sharp look and it slides into a grimace. Somehow, it never works with Paul.

Thankfully, he drops the subject, and soon enough we are near my house. "Well, thanks for the ride. Goodnight, Paul," I give him a small smile. He kisses my forehead "Night, Annie girl." I get inside the house and go straight to my room.

Now that I have a minute to myself I feel like a mess. _**What the hell happened today? Why the fuck did he kiss me? We haven't kissed since Bella came back so what the hell was this supposed to mean?**_ I go over to my window and sit myself on the windowsill. My thoughts are racing. Suddenly, the leaves outside my window ruffle and a russet wolf the size of a horse comes out. I know it's you. But what are you doing here?

_**Maybe he feels bad for yelling at you? **_That's a silly thought conscience. You look up and you seem kind of surprised to see me home? awake? I don't know what it is but you definitely weren't expecting to see me. So then why did you come?

You whine lowly and I furrow my brows. What's wrong? And suddenly I feel wetness on my cheek. My fingers shot up and I only now realize that I have been crying. You give another whine and take a small step. Maintaining eye contact you lower yourself onto the grass. I just turn around and get under my covers. I'm not in the mood of your mind games. Not now. I hear a loud howl from where you are, but I squeeze my eyes shut and force myself to sleep.

I know when I wake up in the morning, my pillow will be wet and you will be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, guys. Thank you so much for your feed-back. I am really very happy that you liked it. So, even though I've decided that this is going to be a one-shot, I couldn't not post another chapter. But this one's the last. I don't really have much time to dedicate to my stories, unfortunately. Hopefully, you will like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything but the plot and Anna.

* * *

It's early in the morning. I wake up to a gloomy day. Well, nothing new there. I go over my morning routine. On the way to the bathroom I fight the urge to look outside my window. Nevertheless, I still take a glimpse. The place where you were lying the previous night is empty, though the leaves are somewhat matted. So you stayed the night. Huh, that was unusual.

I get dressed and decide to go to Emily's. Might as well be helpful, what with all the food she has to make. On the way out I can see mom and dad sitting round the table. When I was a little girl, I wished that I could be just as in love and loved in return. What a fucking joke.

When I get to Em's place, it's filled to the brim with the pack. I pray to whoever is up there that you are not in the house. It would be too damn awkward for my liking. I'm not disappointed. Everyone greets me with hugs and smiles. Sam tells me you are on patrol with Quil. Thank god.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" comes Emily's motherly voice from somewhere near the kitchen. "Nah, I left as soon as I woke up." I reply in a careless way that always makes her mad. "There are some chocolate muffins on the counter. You better eat them all, I had to battle six wolves for them." I grin back. She knows me so damn well.

I hang out at the house for a while. Somewhere along the line I end up on the couch with Embry and Quil. We are playing some kind of video game that I'm quite shitty at. And then the door opens and you come in in all your shirtless glory. My character dies not even a second later.

Your eyes swipe across the room, hold mine for a second. I can see regret in your eyes. Probably from yelling at someone you are supposed to cherish.

You take two long strides across the room and suddenly I can't breath for you are _that_ close. "Can I talk to you in private?". Your voice is husky and full of emotion that I can't decipher. My knees instantly go weak. "Sure." I whisper in a meek voice. Just how pathetic can I be? You've always had this effect on me. Whenever I see you, my knees turn to jelly, my voice turns all weak and I can't think straight. Maybe that's love.

You take my hand surprisingly gently and lead me outside. When you are satisfied with just how far away we are from the house, you turn to face me. "I'm sorry", you finally say after a long pause, "I just don't know how to deal with this. I know it's no excuse for the way I have been treating you, but I'm so fucking confused. I'm really sorry, Anna. You don't deserve this."

The words you utter are like a knife to my heart. "It's okay. I'm sorry too." And I really am. You probably don't realize this, but you don't deserve this either. You deserve so much more. And yet here you are, stuck in a small reservation, protecting people who call you a steroid induced freak behind your back.

"Fuck, Anna, what are you sorry about? That I'm an asshole who doesn't know how to treat a woman? That I imprinted on you and not her? Well, you shouldn't be. It's just the way it is and I wish we could go back," you exclaim and I don't really understand what _back_ you mean.

"We can be friends," I suggest, "we can just start off like friends again and see how it goes. Sounds good?". I hope you can take what I'm offering because right now it's the best I can do. "Yeah," you say with little conviction, "yeah, friends sounds just about right." And with those words a smile stretches across my face and relief floods my whole being, because finally after _**two goddamn months**_ of hot and cold we are going steady, even if it is as friends. You smile back and take my hand again. You ask me if I would like to get some ice-cream as a peace offering, and I can't say no, not after a smile like that.

We go all the way back to the house with our hands clasped together and it feels like bliss. Everyone in the house looks at us like we have grown a second head or something, and Emily even gives me an encouraging smile when you are not looking. I take my coat and you finally put a shirt on.

We take your bike to Forks and when you tell me to hold tight, I do so without a second thought. Not because I'm afraid, but because this, the wind on my face and you in my arms is the best feeling in the world.

After twenty minutes we are sitting in a diner with me happily munching on my ice-cream and you wolfing down your third burger. I feel like everything is possible and one day maybe we'll be sitting here, doing the exact same thing as more than friends.


End file.
